CKX TV
CKX TV '''(or his real name, '''Choo Khay Xynn) is a new elevator filmer in Kelantan, Malaysia. He begin filming elevators since May 2016. History He created his YouTube account in October 2015. His first video on YouTube is an escalator video. The first elevator video that he uploaded was the elevators at AEON Mall Kota Bharu on May 2016. On August 2016, he owned Lenovo A889 after his brother (Star Asia Elevator) fix his old phone and give him for play games and film other stuff such as elevator, travel, etc. Begins November 2016, he behalf with Star Asia Elevator to use the same Lenovo A889 phone as his camera. (Eg: sometimes, he use Lenovo A889 to take his video and sometimes, he give Star Asia Elevator to take his video). Since Star Asia Elevator's Lenovo A889 not working anymore, he behalf his brother's OPPO Neo 7 or True Smart Max 4.0 Plus smartphone. He owned his first smartphone in April 2017 which is Samsung Galaxy S4, which his mom no longer need that anymore. Later in May 2017, his phone behalf with his brother, Star Asia Elevator, during his brother having problem with his device and need that phone to film an elevator. In August 2017, he use his mom Yes Altitude which is unused for 4 months since April 2017 which is government give his mom for free. He discontinued Samsung Galaxy S4 due to overheating issues the same day using Yes Altitude. Rarely film elevators or stop film elevators Since 24 December 2016, he tell his brother (Star Asia Elevator) to film an elevator for him and this is the last elevator video on his YouTube channel. He is rarely or no longer to film an elevator. But he is still upload other stuff video. Mainly gaming related. Film elevator and other stuff using Lenovo A889 and other smartphone Now, he owned Coolpad Note 5 and Samsung Galaxy J6+ as current device. Recently, he use his brother's old phone (Lenovo A889), including his brother's others smartphone to film elevator and others stuff, including gaming. Sometimes, he tell his brother take his video of his action. Camera After long period of time without his own camera phone and always borrow his brother's smartphone to take video with, he finally owned a Samsung Galaxy S4 which is his mom gave it to him bacause his mom upgrade to OPPO A57. The phone (Samsung Galaxy S4) was behalf with Star Asia Elevator during his emergency photography of an elevator when his phone have a problem or low battery. As of 23 September 2018, he use better phone with better camera to take photos and videos. * Samsung Galaxy S4 (April 2017-August 2017) * Yes Altitude (August 2017-23 September 2018, discontinued) * Coolpad Note 5 (23 September 2018-14 February 2019 and 16 May 2019-1 June 2019 as primary camera/14 February 2019-15 May 2019 and 1 June 2019-present as secondary camera) * Samsung Galaxy J6+ 2018 (14 February 2019-15 May 2019 as primary camera. On 16 May 2019, he get busted for bringing phone to school and his phone get seize by discipline teacher and he can get it back by November 2019) * Samsung Galaxy A30 (1 June 2019-present, his current phone with wide lens camera and better graphics) Trivia * He is an elevator filmer based in Kelantan and he is the second elevator filmer in Kelantan and third elevator filmer to film elevators in Hat Yai. * He is in fact, Star Asia Elevator's brother. * Most of the time he borrows his brother's phone to film elevators. Sometime, he reuploads his brother's video which film together by him (mostly, the original video before his brother edit the video to Star Asia Elevator's YouTube or reupload his brother's original video after on-air on YouTube). * He is the first elevator filmer to film escalator in Kelantan before Star Asia Elevator film it. * Other than elevator and escalator, he also do other sports action and other of his action to YouTube. Including play some games and upload it to YouTube. * His main cameraman is Star Asia Elevator. External links *Star CKX TV -YouTube channel Category:Elevator filmers from Malaysia